1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to thermocouple temperature measuring systems and more particularly to the electronic circuitry for checking short circuit and open circuit thermocouple circuits.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,370 issued to D. W. Fleischer, assigned to the assignee of the present patent application, discloses a thermocouple open circuit detector wherein the thermocouple is disconnected from its normal measuring circuit for the testing period including the sending of a current pulse through the thermocouple and an inductive reactance in series circuit which builds up an inductive field and then measuring the decay of that field after the current pulse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,265-F. S. Hutch discloses a thermocouple open circuit detector wherein the normal bucket charge transfer capacitor for transferring the thermocouple potential to the amplifier is used to transfer the test potential on to the thermocouple circuit for discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,164-J. F. Sutherland discloses a thermocouple open circuit detector wherein a small voltage from an isolated power supply is applied to the two leads of the thermocouple under test, through high value resistors for potential reduction when the thermocouple is normal and relatively high reverse potential when the thermocouple is open.